1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a braking arrangement for disk brakes of the type comprising a disk integral with each wheel of the vehicle, two friction pads on opposite sides of the disk, a mechanism for controlling the clamping of the disk between the friction pads and a mechanism for fastening the support of the pads to an element of the vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the braking forces or maximum "drags" on the two wheels, front and rear, of a vehicle are given by the relations:
for the front wheel: T.sub.1 =P.sub.1 .mu.+P.mu..sup.2 H/E PA1 for the rear wheel: T.sub.2 =P.sub.2 .mu.-P.mu..sup.2 H/E PA1 .mu. is the coefficient of friction with the road P.sub.1, P.sub.2 are the loads on the front and rear hubs PA1 P is the vehicle weight. PA1 H is the distance of the center of gravity from the road PA1 E is the wheelbase.
where
The graphical representation of these forces is a parabola in a system of perpendicular axes T.sub.1, T.sub.2. It is seen then that, as a general thing, the transferred load entering into the front and rear drags, multiplied by the square of the coefficient of friction, obliges the rider to reduce the braking applied to the rear wheel considerably in order to avoid locking this wheel up.
In contrast to the automobile, a two-wheeled vehicle is unstable in roll when the front wheel slips. If the braking force is applied simultaneously to the front and rear wheels it is well to have the braking force on the rear wheel predominate slightly. In effect, even when the rear wheel is locked it is still possible to steer the vehicle so as to avoid falling over sideways (rolling) and/or swerving in traverse (yawing).